


Seven

by AriGoddessofNight17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriGoddessofNight17/pseuds/AriGoddessofNight17
Summary: Hermione couldn't help it but she was caught. What was there left to do?





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts).



> I'm back with my bullshit! I know! Hermione been getting lucky these days!! Whenever she gets lucky, I feel lucky as well. To those who have joined on this wild fun ride thank you!! For those who are reading this, this is for you because we are all a bunch of thirsty thots! Anyways I like to thank Weestarmeggie for coming up with this fun smutty fest!! Bitch! I love youuuu!!! AconitumLuparia for checking on this fic <3 loveeee you too!! 
> 
> Also it's Hermione's Birthday!!*winks* let's all celebrate!! 
> 
> Anyhow enjoy and share your thoughts!
> 
> Prompt : Gangbang

##  _Seven_

 

 

 

  
Chills.  
  
Confusion.  
  
That's what she felt.  
  
Rooted to floor, she stood tall.  
  
Staring into unfathomable deep brown hues. Malice lingered. That much she was able to gather. Everything else was so unreadable.  
  
From the way he held himself, so steady. Not a strand of black hair was out of place. The thin closed mouth didn't quirk like it usually did. A mere mocking tease was what she was accustomed to.  
  
This. Was. Something. Else.  
  
His robes were immaculate, that headboy pin glinting under the moonlight.  
  
All he did..he stood there. Just burned her with his gaze. Almost as if he were reading her.  
  
Tom Riddle.  
  
Her wrists were bound by some unseen force. No doubt by his doing. She didn't even recall how she got there. It had to be after midnight. A simple white dress gown was all she wore beneath the dark robe. Her head turned, taking in her surroundings. The room reminded her of the astronomy tower yet something was off about it.  
  
"This is the room of requirement. I twisted it to my own taste. The astronomy tower is my preference but I gather you wouldn't be the silent type. So here we are." He began conversationally.  
  
  
She started to speak only to come to astonishingly conclusion that she'd been silenced. Instantly she narrowed her eyes.  
  
Tom licked his lips. The tone of his voice mockingly, apologetic.  
  
"Oh dear me. I couldn't have you shouting or gods forbid crying out for your pathetic posse. So this was the only way. However, now feel free to speak. "  
  
With a wave of his wand, she was able to make use of her voice. The itchy sensation making her voice come out raspy.  
  
"Why am I here? "  
  
Instantly Tom's persona changed. Those dark eyes flickering this eerie red.  
  
Tom folded his arms, taking a step towards her. She was on her knees with a harsh non-verbal spell. The hard stone making her wince.  
  
The look he gave her was dangerous.  
  
Controlled yet the steel glint remained.  
  
His voice was icy upon her ears.  
  
"Did you think you could get away with it?"  
  
She tried not to whimper when his hand grabbed her curls rather roughly. Not quite off the ground. Hermione swallowed, face going pale. The coldness of his wand lifting the silver chain of the necklace. The ring she stolen was brought to surface. With a tight pinch it was torn from her neck.  
  
A click of his tongue voiced his disapproval. Hermione faltered for words. Her fear apparent.  
  
"Tom-"  
  
She was suddenly flung away from him. Her body colliding with the wall. Tom didn't hesitate.  
  
The rage bubbling within him.  
  
How dare she think she could get away with this.  
  
He'd show her.  
  
"You haven't a clue what _this_ is. Consider this your punishment for prying."  
  
Hermione groaned as she stood up on wobbly legs. The spell not releasing her joined hands. She peered at him, curious but alert.  
  
"I couldn't help it-"  
  
Tom frowned. Letting her continue as he stood incredibly still.  
  
"It called to _me_ , Tom. The _whispers_ across my skin. I couldn't _stop ._  " Hermione spoke almost pleadingly.  
  
A shiver rocked her frame, the familiar call searing through her.  
  
The way her body jolted, suddenly had him intrigued. Hermione moved slowly towards him. The soft brown eyes becoming dilated.  
  
Tom held the ring between his fingers. He didn't think he should be surprised that his horcrux would choose her. No matter he'd still punish her.  
  
"Well guess I'll have to remedy _this_. " He murmured, slipping the ring into his robe pocket.  
  
She was literally a foot away from him. Tom gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Hermione had no idea of his intent.  
  
A pale hand grasped her chin. She couldn't help but stare into his dark eyes. Gone was the red specks. The touch caused her to suck in a loaded breath. Tom has never before made any type of advancement to her person. Strangely enough it made her heart hammer unsteadily.  
  
Despite the moment she couldn't deny that he was beyond attractive. She bit her tongue, trying to ignore that.  
  
"So, Hermione. Do you have anything you wish to bring to my _attention_?"  
  
She blinked, trying to keep a clear mind.  
  
There's no way she'd let him know of what she really felt about this situation. She flushed just thinking about it.  
  
Tom could feel her heat up beneath his fingers. The silence of it setting him into irritation.  
  
" _Answer_ me, Hermione. " He snapped.  
  
The curly haired witch flinched. Her throat going dry. No response coming.  
  
In a matter of seconds the prickly sharp sensation of being torn apart hit her and she cried out. The word was barely a whisper that she didn't catch in time before she was on the ground. Hands in her hair, wild. Her bones felt like it was bending and bending. The blood in her veins felt like burning ash.  
  
Tom watched Hermione crumble before him. The Cruciatus Curse effect taking hold. It didn't stop the him from being aroused at such a sight. The way her body curved at the pain, the sounds she made just made him want to do so much more. The familiar tingling twitch of his cock arose at the idea. His lips curved as he stopped the spell.  
  
Hermione was breathing heavily. The tears becoming dry. The ceiling was all she could see in her point of view but she could feel Tom's eyes on her. The way it seemed to slither over every inch of her.  
  
She should've felt repulsed.  
  
Should've felt afraid.  
  
Above all she shouldn't be craving for him to do something more.  
  
Her breath hitched. The sudden pulse between her thighs becoming molten hot. Instinctively she shut them tight.  
  
Tom wet his lips, desire becoming a burning inferno.  
  
He approached her slowly, until he was at her feet. The voice he used was seductive in nature.  
  
" _Beg me to stop, Hermione._ "

It felt so very sinful. She bit her lip hard. Then pulled herself up, bones aching yet holding onto his dark gaze. Feeling quite bold. _  
  
" _Make me, Tom._ "  
_  
  
It was both a challenge and a request. To which Tom didn't hesitate. He lunged forward causing her back to hit the cement. Pain erupted the lower part of her head and she inhaled sharply.  
  
Those soft lips of his captured her groan in a blink of an eye. Spots danced in her vision as she responded hungrily. The taste of him encasing, like a twist of something spicy. As if he been drinking firewhisky. The brush of his tongue against hers, wet and so demanding.  
  
The press of his body dug into hers. His fingers latching into her curls. An obvious hard part brush against her center and she keened with want.  
  
Tom bit her lower lip as he undid her robe. The cold air kissing her naked nipples. He broke away from their kiss a moment later. Those hands fondling and pinching her sensitive breasts. She didn't stop the moan coming from her lips.  
  
"You like pain, Hermione. "  
  
He muttered darkly as he leaned down and bit the tip. She arched into his mouth trying to give more access.  
  
Tom held her still. Then tore his mouth from her body.  
  
" _Can you handle me? "_  
  
Hermione shivered at his words. Biting her lower lip.  
  
"Of course, that's a stupid question. " she snarked.  
  
Tom inhaled before giving her a malicious smile.  
  
" _Can you handle all of me? "_  
  
Hermione was about to reply but stopped when a ripple of magic surrounded them. A glow of pale blue and she gasped as she took in the scene before her.  
  
Not just one but six identical figures of Tom surrounded the two of them. Equally naked and beautiful. Hermione felt her throat go dry at the sight.  
  
Her eyes lingering on the hardness of his cock. The slit seeping with precum. Hermione flushed. There was no way she could do all of them.  
  
"No fucking way-" She tried to say before a large hard member of Tom was pressed into her mouth. She gagged, tears burning her vision.  
  
Instinctively she wanted to bite down. Yet, Tom was pumping inside her mouth with such a slow ease. While the real Tom dug his fingers into her thigh as if reading her mind.  
  
"Bite me and I swear there will be consequences. By the way what a lovely little cunt you have. "  
  
Tom's fingers rubbed her folds, a pleased murmur coming in a hum at the slick desire, eyeing the way she was partially shaven in a triangular design. He was fascinated.  
  
He never seen a woman who was quite so daring in that department. Still he tore his gaze from the sight and focused on his image pumping into her wet mouth. It was the most erotic scene.  
  
He wanted to make sure that she knew just exactly who she now belonged to. Snapping his fingers the rest of images came closer. Cock in their hands, gliding against soft skin. Tom licked his lips. The plan rollin and they stared back at him.  
  
No words needed to be said. They were all apart of him. So deeply connected.  
  
Hermione gasped for air as suddenly Tom's first image pulled back. The taste of him lingering, she ran her tongue over her lips.  
  
Tom cocked his head to her. Those long lashes dipping.  
  
"I noticed something. You seem to like me giving you a dose of pain. I plan to thoroughly use every bit of me to my advantage. "  
  
Hermione felt the color drain from her face. She never experienced anything like this. The idea itself was incredibly intimidating if she were to be honest.  
  
"I-"  
  
Tom placed a finger to her lips. His next words making her shiver.  
  
" _You_ will take all I have to offer. Do you understand? "  
  
Hermione leaned forward just by an inch, her mouth sucking in his finger boldly. Tom felt his cock twitch at the notion.  
  
"That's the spirit."  
  
Suddenly he drew away from her and two of his images pulled her up on her feet. Their hands gripping her arms. The cold air was upon her in moments.  
  
Tom stood up. A wave of magic surrounding them in a cloud of red. It sifted through them. Hermione inhaled, basking in the strong scent. No doubt sinking into her very cells.  
  
Her body reacting. The tingles spreading like wildfire. She wanted to topple the infuriating Slytherin Prince. Still she was bounded.  
  
The ones behind her stood still. As if awaiting orders. Hermione nearly groaned. Desire was eating at her. Her nipples were hard and her body throbbed.  
  
Tom snapped his fingers again. Three and four coming and kneeling at her feet. Five and six moved to each side, both taking in her breasts, five pinching while six nibbled the soft skin.  
  
Hermione moaned, lost to the sensation.  
  
Three and four bit into her skin. Mixing pain with pleasure.  
  
Tom watched with hungry eyes. Basking in the sounds of her wanton moans. It was exhilarating to say the least.  
  
Yet he has barely even scratched the surface with her. The ring burned in his robe pocket and he slid it onto his finger.  
  
All of his images turned to look at him each one glowing with a specific design on their skin. The diary, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, his pet nagini and a lightning bolt? His eyebrow quirked at that last design in curiosity. That was new. However, he turned his gaze to Hermione.  
  
He would be the first to take her.  
  
Wandlessly and non-verbally he removed his clothes. Every inch of his body bare for her to see.  
  
Hermione swallowed when Tom approached her. The racing of her heart pounding within her veins. Everything about him seemed to lure her in.  
  
She hissed in pleasure when he pressed the hard length of his cock between her throbbing cunt. The two images suddenly lifted her up from behind and she gasped when Tom took her surprise to slide into her.  
  
The thickness pulsed between her thighs as Tom began to thrust within her. A cry left her lips, the sensation rocking through her.  
  
"That's right surrender to me. " He muttered against her cheek.  
  
" _Tom_ " She moaned as his hips surge back and forth.  
  
Then the two behind her sunk their teeth into her shoulder, causing the heat in her core to smolder with more wetness.  
  
After a few more thrust Tom pulled way. Snapping his fingers and the images set her down. She slid to her knees as they all surrounded her. Tom stared down at her, that  
dark gaze unwavering.  
  
" _Suck my cock."_  
  
Hermione didn't hesitate, delving forward to take him into her mouth. Letting her tongue swirl around him while stroking two cocks to the side of her.  
  
Tom groaned at the feel of the wet hot tongue against him. She was magnificent.  
  
Then a moment later she switched to the side, taking in the identical cock and sucking hard. Every few moments she would alternate between all the images till she didn't know which one was the real Tom.  
  
  
It was surreal if she were being honest.  
  
A snap of the finger drew her thought away. A hand pulling her up. A long desk was nearby to which she noticed one of the Tom's were laying on.  
  
Her face heated at the implication. She never done this before either. But, of course she has heard about it. The double penetration was supposed to heighten the sensation. Exquisite line between pain and pleasure.  
  
She crawled on top of him, taking note of the diary design right at the shoulder before she sunk down into him. Every move she made it appeared to come to life. Her voice carried away at the feeling of being filled.  
  
Tom came right behind her letting her ride out his image. His hands gripping her buttocks and he slid his cock between her cheeks. He wanted to feel her squeeze him as his other fucked her hard. Wanted to watch his cock fill her arse.  
  
The need was overwhelming. He slowly insert two fingers in her tight arse. Letting her adjust before moving. In and out. Several times.  
  
Hermione moaned.  
  
" _Oh please_ "  
  
Tom smacked her arse. Once, twice. It felt good to hear that sound.  
  
Then he removed his fingers.  
  
"This may hurt a little but I already know you would love that."  
  
With those words he slid inside. Moaning at her muscles squeezing him. Then he began to move, matching his other's pace as Hermione's cries grew louder.  
  
The images around them groaning as she took turns sucking them off.  
  
He could tell she was close.  
  
Tom gripped her hips.  
  
He sped up, groaning when she began to come around all of him. The tightness wrapping.  
  
" _Fuck, yes. Come around every inch of my cock_."  
  
Then he shattered before her. The hot come of his dripping on both sides as all of his images came on her face.  
  
  
Their breathing was laboured and they were sticky with sweat.  
  
Hermione groaned as Tom pulled out of her. The evidence leaking out in a sticky mess of white. She shivered.  
  
She turned to face him. Taking note that it was now just them. He regarded her with hooded eyes.  
  
"See to it that you stay away from things that don't belong to _you_. Next time I will _hurt_ you so much more. " Tom spoke darkly  
  
Hermione chuckled. She knew he would but she also knew that she would enjoy every moment of it. Alas time would tell if it would come to that. _  
_


End file.
